Noise and emissions from the takeoff and landing operations of aircraft can have an impact on communities surrounding airports. Airplane flight variables associated with takeoff and landing operations, such as airplane weight, engine power settings, wing flap positions, weather conditions, flight speed, and flight path can influence the noise and emissions generated by an airplane and impact the communities surrounding airports. For landing operations, continuous descent approach, reduced landing flap, displaced threshold and increased final approach angle procedures are being adopted by some airports and airlines to reduce both noise and emissions for surrounding communities. For takeoff operations, noise-optimal flaps, takeoff climb improvement by overspeed on the runway and cutback power procedures are often used to reduce the community noise impact. Some airports provide “real-time” flight track and noise information on public websites that combine local radar tracking with noise measurements into a single source of aircraft position and their resulting noise levels, but this information is not available to the flight crew. The information is also measurement-based or only available after the flight event instead of being predictive, which reduces or eliminates the opportunities for noise and emissions reduction. There currently is no predictive or real-time feedback to pilots on the flightdeck as to the effectiveness of any noise and emission abatement or reduction procedures that may be utilized for a specific set of conditions and desired operational settings.